Confusion
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Veeken discovers that Ratigan is somehow related to her, so Ron takes her to the ninja school from Exchange to ask the Sensei for advice. But Ratigan discovers she's gone and goes after her, and, to top it all off, Kim disappears on a mission.
1. Default Chapter

AN: The snippets of songs reveal the characters' feelings throughout the fic. For full effect, play said clip, starting with this one:__

_            Who is that girl I see,  
            Staring straight back at me;   
            When will my reflection show   
            Who I am inside;_

            Christina Aguilera, "Reflection"

            Veeken walked through the door to Mrs. Possible's office. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. P?", she asked.

            "Yes, Veeken. I got the results of that blood sample test you requested."

            "And?", Veeken asked, immediately alert. She had been plagued with very disconcerting dreams recently, and had considered if she might have been sick, so she decided to have a blood test taken, in case. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

            "Well, there were no signs of infection, but there's something I need to tell you", Mrs. Possible stated.

            Veeken stopped in mid-sigh of relief. "What?", she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

            Mrs. Possible took a deep breath before she continued. "You see, during the test, I did an analysis of your genetic pattern, and I noticed yours had strands similar to another sample I took awhile back."

            "_Which_ sample?", Veeken asked, her panic increasing.

            Mrs. Possible looked around nervously, before finally saying "You remember that one time I took Ratigan's blood sample for the hospital records?"

            The girl couldn't take it any more. She dashed out of the room, out of the hospital, and into the nearby park.


	2. Ron Offers Some GOOD Advice

_            Run, hide;  
            All that was sacred to us;  
            Sacred to us;  
            See the signs;  
            The covenant has been broken;  
            By mankind;  
            Leaving us with no shoulder, with no shoulder;  
            To rest our head on;  
            To rest our head on;  
            To rest our head on_

            "Who's Got My Back"- Creed

            Veeken sat down on the park bench, lost and confused. Hugging her legs close to her, she pondered what to do, or who to go to for advice. Ratigan? Normally, she'd go to him for advice, but, seeing as how the problem involved him, it might not work. Kim's dad? Possible, but subject to spectacularly odd advice.

            "Veek?"

            Ron? Well, that was a maybe, but-. "Ron?!", Veeken exclaimed. "What're _you_ doing here?"

            "Well, I came to chat with Mrs. P, y'know, to see if Kim was home, and she told me you were here earlier, but you kinda, um, split. What happened?"

            "Well, Mrs. Possible said something that was a little… unnerving, and I kinda need some advice on what to do. I'd rather not go into details."

            "Well, have you considered talking to Kim's dad?"

            Veeken rolled her eyes. "The answer to that is pretty obvious."

            Ron sat back on the bench in thought. "_Who to go to for advice?_", he thought. "_Mr. Possible? Nope. Dad? Maybe. Nah, it'd have to be someone with years of experience. But who…_"

            "Oh, I know!" he exclaimed out loud.

            "What?"

            "Well, you remember when I got to go to that school in Japan?"

            "How can I forget?", Veeken replied. "I can still see the look on Kim and Monique's faces when they found out Hirotaka was going out with Bonnie."

            "Well, it turns out the school I went to was a secret ninja school, and the sensei there might be able to help you with your problem. The thing is, I'm supposed to keep my stay here a secret, so you'll have to swear to secrecy."

            "Why?", Veeken asked innocently. As if she didn't know.

            "Well, you'd want some secrecy if everyone wanted you to teach them how to kick butt for free, wouldn't you?"

            "Good point. Well, what're we waiting for?"

            And that was how she ended up on a plane bound for Japan…


	3. Arrival and Assistance

_            I'm standing on a bridge   
             I'm waiting in the dark   
            I thought that you'd be here by now   
            There's nothing but the rain   
            No footsteps on the ground   
            I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
            Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
            Won't somebody come take me home?_  
  
            -Avril Lavigne, I'm With You  
  
            Ratigan strolled into the entryway of KP College. With benches on either side and the door at the end of the hall, Kim Possible's logo over the doorway, it was normal. **_Was_** being the operative word. He did a quick mental check of the building. Everyone was there. Except one person.  
  
            **_Veeken_**  
  
            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~

            Veeken turned to thank the pilot as she and Ron exited the plane. "Thanks for the lift, Mr. Geminini."  
  


            The pilot smiled. "Don't worry about it. Oh, and tell Kim thanks."  
  
            In the airport station, she found Ron and Rufus at the Bueno Nacho booth. "So, where do we go now?", she asked.  
  
            "Well, I called a taxi to take us to the Yamanuchi school, which should be here about-." A honking noise was heard from outside. "Now", Ron finished.  
  
            The taxi arrived at a bend in the road next to a steep hill. "This is the Yamanuchi school?", Veeken asked.  
  
            "Actually, it's up the hill", Ron replied.  
  
            Veeken looked up, and up, and, well, you get the idea. "We have to climb that high?!"  
  
            "Yep."  
  
            A long way up the hill later, they reached a waterfall. "How long have we been climbing?", Veeken sighed.  
  
            "Who cares? I don't...", Ron replied. Veeken was about to ask why he stopped talking, when she noticed the ninja in their path. Taking a karate stance, she prepared to do battle with it. But Ron stepped forward before she could stop him, and said in a loud voice "We don't want to hurt you. I am a friend of this school. My name is-"  
  
            "Stoppable-san!", the ninja cried out, in a girl's voice.  
  
            "Yori?", Ron asked, amazed. The ninja pulled off her hood to reveal that it was indeed Yori, the girl Ron had told Veeken about.  
  
            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

  
            "And when I got up to her room, she was gone", Ratigan said, finishing telling his story to Basil, who listened attentively, as if nothing had changed since the days when Ratigan and Basil were still arch-foes.  
  
            "Did you check the Possible's?", he asked.  
  
            "No luck, and Kim isn't there, so I couldn't ask Wade of her location through the Kimmunicator."  
  
            Suddenly, Ned spoke up from behind the counter. "Is there a James Ratigan? I'm looking for a James Ratigan."  
  
            "I'm coming", Ratigan sighed, walking over to the counter. "What is it?', he asked.  
  
            "I have a phone call from a 'Wade'."  
  
Ratigan held out his hand, and Ned placed the receiver in his hand. "Hello?", the voice said on the other end.  
  
            "Wade?", Ratigan asked. "What happened?"  
  
            "That's not important. Ron asked me to get her and Veeken to set up a ride to Japan. It's kinda suspicious, but..."

            Ratigan pondered the statement for a moment. "Say, Wade, can you send over a Kimmunicator? Kim has hers with her on a mission, and Veeken probably brought hers with her."  
  
            "No problem", Wade said. Ratigan turned to Ned, who handed a Kimmunicator to him.  
  
            "Thanks", Ratigan said. Giving the receiver back to Ned, he sat back down in the booth.  
  
            "Well?", Basil asked.  
  
            "Well, Veeken's in Japan, and Wade's setting up a ride so I can go find her... But I can't do it alone." His eyes unfocused for a moment, then turned to Basil, a grin on his face. "Maybe I need a Plan B!", he finished.  
  
            Basil raised an eyebrow. "**_I'm Plan B?!_**", he exclaimed. Suddenly, Ratigan took on expression that Basil recognized immediately, and Ron couldn't escape, much less Ron. The infamous puppy-dog pout. "No!", he shouted, covering his eyes. "You're puppy-dog pouting!"  
  
            "No, I'm not", Ratigan replied. Finally, he slowly uncovered his eyes. "All right", he sighed. "I'm in."  
  
            "Boo-ya."  
  
            "And one more thing, Ratigan?", Basil asked.  
  
            "Yes?"  
  
            "Never let Kim teach you any of her persuasion techniques again", Basil moaned, laying his head on the table. Ratigan merely grinned. The Puppy-Dog Pout. Gets 'em every time.  
  
AN: Click on the link to see a pic of Ratigan puppy-dog pouting... If you DARE!!! http://www.geocities.com/ratigans_daughter/g1432.JPG


	4. It Is All Making Sense NOT

_            I wanna know, can you show me;  
            I wanna know about these strangers like me;  
            Tell me more, please show me;  
            Something's familiar about these strangers like me;_

            Phil Collins, Strangers Like Me

            Veeken, Ron, and Yori walked towards the entryway to the Yamanuchi school. Standing there was the sensei, an old and wizened man, who nodded. "Stoppable-san, it is an honor that you come to us again", he said. He turned to Veeken. "And you are…?"

            "Oh", Ron said. "This is Veeken."

            Veeken bowed slightly, embarrassed. "Hi."

            "May I ask what you are doing here?", Sensei asked.

            "She came here for advice", Ron said before Veeken could reply.

            "Ah, yes", Sensei replied. "I shall try as best as I can. Follow me."

            With a nervous glance at Ron, Veeken followed the old man into the courtyard.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Somewhere above the mountains, Ratigan, Basil, and Olivia Flaversham were aboard a jet plane, heading towards Veeken's location. "Thanks for the ride", he called to the pilot, who nodded. Flipping a switch, the canopy covering their section of the jet popped open.

            "Can't we just land", Basil shouted over the roar of the engine, "And taxi to a gate, perhaps?"

            The pilot pushed a button, launching them into the air, then they started plummeting to the ground. The parachutes deployed, and they landed.

            Basil was the first to speak. "Where are we?"

            "Somewhere in the mountains near Veeken's location", Wade answered from the Kimmunicator.

            "Well, that clears that up then-", Ratigan started to sass Wade, but it was cut off by an "**_AUGH!_**" and a **_SPLASH_**!

            "Ratigan!", Olivia shouted in alarm, a bit odd for her, Basil intended to tell her later.

            There was a sputtering behind them, and Basil laughed. Ratigan was standing in what appeared to be a hot spring. "_Not. A. Word_", he growled.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Sensei sat on the bench in the courtyard, while Veeken sat on a cushion in front of him. "You wished to seek me, Veeken", he said, "in order to gain insight and wisdom to aid in what troubles you. Now, pray, tell me your story."

            Veeken took a deep breath, and started to tell him how she had met Ratigan the year before, how she had helped him regain his memory, how she and Kim had helped him stand up against the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society, and how he had stayed at her side as partners, leading up to the part when Mrs. Possible told her about the blood test. When she finished, he looked at her, his brow furrowed in thought. Finally, he said "Come with me."

            Veeken raised an eyebrow at this. "What is it?"

            "There is something I must tell you about Ratigan's past that he hasn't told you, not because he doesn't want to, but because he hasn't discovered it himself."

            He led Veeken into a chamber, indifferent from the others, except for one detail, and it was big. A tapestry lined one wall, which seemed to depict some epic battle. "Wow", Veeken exclaimed in awe. "What is this?"

            "This tapestry", Sensei explained, "was created by my father and others when I was very young. It depicts the final battle between the forces of chaos, and the forces of justice."

            "Interesting", Veeken mused. "But what does it have to do with me?"

            "Observe the figures in the center of the tapestry", Sensei replied.

            Veeken took a closer look. The strange, Bast-styled figure had to be Eris, who she'd heard Basil and Ratigan talk about, so the other figure would have to be-. "Hey, that's Ratigan!"

            "Precisely", Sensei said, smiling. "But there is something I should tell you that I fear Ratigan has yet to know himself. You see, 15 years ago, Ratigan managed to escape the Rogue Dæmon Capture Society briefly, traveling to Africa. There, fate had him cross paths with a lioness. You can guess what happened."

            "What? He killed her-?", Veeken started to ask, before Yori, who walked up next to her whispered something in her ear. "Oh, _that's_ what happened. I got it."

            "Ratigan hid in Africa until someone revealed his location. However, by then, the child was born, but it needed a different home, because its father couldn't stay, and there was a threat to the lion pride. So the child was made human, and given to a family in your world, though they never knew it, thanks to the R.D.C.S's technology", Sensei continued.

            "So, who is this child?", Veeken asked finally.

            "You."

            Veeken's eyes widened. "Me?"

            To Be Continued…


	5. Something's Coming

_            Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy;   
            Meet a guy;  
            Pull up a chair;   
            The air is humming;   
            And something great is coming;   
            Who knows;  
            It's only just out of reach;   
            Down the block, on a beach;   
            Maybe tonight...;_

            Jim Bryant, Something's Coming

            Veeken stared in awe at the old man. "You're saying", she said finally, "that I'm Ratigan's _daughter_?!"

            "Yes", he stated in reply.

            "Listen", she started in a argument to that statement. "If the R.D.C.S. knew about the child, i.e. me, they would have told me."

            "This is a good point, but, as you might or mightn't know, Basil back then turned his attentions to punishing Ratigan for escaping in the first place, he left tracking you in the hands of Dawson. But, while he eventually forgot, I did not. I knew you were coming, Veeken, though I didn't know your name."

            "But how?", Veeken asked.

            "Earlier this morning, the sacred Lotus Blade broke out of its case, to stick into the ground in front of this very tapestry." Sure enough, there was a small notch in the floor near the tapestry that looked like it was made with a sword.

            "But… But how can Ratigan be my father-?", Veeken started to ask.

            "Search your feelings, Veeken-san. They, above all, know the truth."

            Veeken sighed.

            Suddenly a student dashed into the room. "Master Sensei!", he cried. "The Lotus blade's gone!"

            Sensei frowned. "It is time…"

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Ratigan stepped out of the hot spring, wringing the water out of his cape. Suddenly-.

            "Um, Ratigan?", Basil asked.

            "What?", Ratigan snapped. Falling into a pool of hot water didn't improve his mood, which had drastically dropped since Veeken disappeared.

            "We've got a problem."

            "What kind of problem?", Ratigan asked testily.

            "A **_monkey ninja_** kind of problem!"

            Sure enough, the trio was surrounded a pack of monkey ninjas, all ready to kick serious butt.

            "Aw, smeg", Ratigan said, finally. The monkeys pressed in, but Ratigan and the others were equal to that, matching punch for punch. However, after a few minutes, they were backed into a corner.

            "Yes", Ratigan said. "We're really dead." To himself, he thought "_Come on, Ratigan. There has to be a way out of this_", not knowing that, at that very moment, the Lotus Blade crashed out of its display case, zooming towards their location.

            Meanwhile, a slow breeze had picked up back at the battlefield. "What's going on?", Olivia asked.

            "It's probably nothing", Basil mused. "Mountainous areas like this usually get random breezes."

            But it wasn't that. "No", Ratigan said. "This isn't an ordinary breeze. It's a sign. Something is coming."

            Suddenly, the sword flew past, sticking itself into the snow. The only downside was that it removed Ratigan's jacket as well. "Well… This is interesting…." He grabbed the sword, and pulled it out. The monkey ninjas ran off like he pulled out a gun. (AN: Anti-climactic, I know)

            There was a moment of tense silence. "Ratigan", Basil said finally, "What is that?"

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Back at the school, everyone was getting ready to search for the sword. However, Ron noticed that one of the students from last time wasn't there. "Say", he asked, "Where's Fukushima?"

            "He was exiled", Sensei replied, "for his treachery in revealing the location of the Lotus Blade to Monkey Fist. But I doubt that the sword is in Fist's hands."

            "But who…", Veeken said, pausing, before asking "Ratigan?"

            "No way", Ron said firmly. "We all know that Ratigan hasn't been exposed to mystical monkey powers recently… has he?"

            "Apparently", Sensei mused, "the Lotus Blade can be used by anyone with supernatural powers, which rules out Monkey Fist."

            "So you're saying it was Ratigan?", Veeken asked.

            "Undoubtedly."

            Meanwhile, Ron was in conversation with Yori. "So, Stoppable-san", she said, "How's life back in Middleton?"

            "Oh, y'know", Ron replied, "Still the distraction. Still. But I have been practicing at home", he added. Pulling Rufus out of his pocket and handing him to Veeken, he took on the body posture required for the Dragon Course. He closed his eyes in concentration. The next second, his shirt and pants were gone. He quickly covered himself up, asking "Does this always happen to me?"  
            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Meanwhile, some distance from the school and the search-and-rescue party, the monkey ninjas reported their findings to their leader, Monkey Fist. "What do you mean, 'We were attacked on the way to the school'?!", Fist screamed at his minions. The leader of the group replied in a series of hoots and grunts that only the former nobleman could understand. "So", he said when the leader finished his report, "You were attacked by two mouse/dæmon hybrids and one rat/dæmon hybrid." He frowned. "I don't know of many mouse/dæmon hybrids, but there is only one rat/dæmon hybrid that I know of who could summon the Lotus Blade so easily." His eyes narrowed. "Professor. James. Antonius. Ratigan."

            Fukushima, who was sitting on a rock close by. "This is not good", he mused. "If Ratigan is powerful enough to wield the Lotus Blade, he could prove more dangerous to you in the future."

            "Precisely, my young apprentice", Monkey Fist replied. "And there is no way of destroying him, unlike Stoppable, for dæmons are immortal and invincible. We will have to take the sword for ourselves…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Will Ratigan find out the truth about Veeken? And where the heck is Kim in all of this?! Find out in the next chapter of Confusion! But first, a preview of one of the chapters in KP College: Secret Origins:

(Ratigan, Syd, Des, Veeken, jedigirl, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and rons_gurl are at the entrance to a tunnel that leads to the sacred dæmon shrine. There is a plaque next to the entrance that has writing that looks like Elvish.)

Kim: Uh… What does it say?

Ron: It says China, 30,000,000 miles (pointing down) that way.

jedi: Looks like Elvish to me.

Ratigan: (looking at it) Actually it's Dæmonic.

Syd: Can't argue with that. I can't make heads or tails out of-.

Ratigan: No, it's the writings that dæmons use in place of English sometimes.

Des: What does it say?

Ratigan: It says "The way is shut, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

(A blast of wind blows through the entrance, and Ratigan takes a step back, but Veeken glances at him, and he stops.)

jedi: We should go on.

Des: Right.

(A beat.)

Ratigan: Do you think whoever wrote that was serious about the whole "dead" part of it?

Ron: (pointing off-camera) Why don't you ask that skeleton over there?

(Ratigan quickly and nervously looks in that direction, but Ron laughs.)

Ron: (cont) Gotcha.

Ratigan: (sarcastically) Very funny, ha, ha, ha.

To Be Continued…


End file.
